By The Light Of Love
by Tifa-Carbuncle
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETE! After Cloud's poisoning, the group races against time to cure him, while trying to deal with the growing threat of Neo-Midgar. Sequel to Shadows of Darkness.
1. Default Chapter

By The Light of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, same as before. I don't own anything. Nada. It all belongs Squaresoft. Good, onto the fic.  
  
Prologue  
  
The group rushed to Cosmo Canyon, hoping to find a cure for Cloud's poison. Sephiroth, now free from Jenova's power, left without a trace. Endless nights Tifa haunted the library, searching desperately for anything that would save Cloud. For her, the fact that Cloud was harmed while saving her is anything but easy to take. Meanwhile, Rufus's plans for Neo-Midgar are nearing completion, and he has managed to recruit people who are still loyal to Shinra. After Avalanche's escape, Rufus vowed to get them back, by any means necessary. Even though one threat to the Planet was destroyed, another remains, and it must be stopped at all costs.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Pain  
  
Somewhere in the wasteland  
  
I see you smiling at me  
  
A vision out of my dreams  
  
Will everything change?  
  
Take the pain away  
  
Lead me with your light  
  
-Spirit Dreams Inside- Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within  
  
The group sat around a small table in one of the huts in Cosmo Canyon. They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Tifa poked half heartedly at a piece of fruit, glancing at Cloud out of the corner of her eye. The waves of pain still came occasionally, but it was generally just an overwhelming weariness. She could sense what he felt, the weakness and pain, even fear at what might happen. A reassuring squeeze to her hand brought her back to reality. Cloud caught her eyes, concern written on his features.  
  
"You okay?" he asked quietly.  
  
She nodded, returning her attention to her food. After the first onslaught of pain on the mountain, they'd rushed to Junon to catch a boat to the western continent. Cloud spent the day on the boat locked in a semiconscious state, drifting in and out of reality. Tifa had stayed by his side the whole time, gently wiping the sweat from his face and holding tightly onto his hand. That night she had fallen asleep at his bedside, her head resting on the edge of the bed. When they finally made it to Cosmo Canyon, the Elders immediately began a search of the books for a cure. Tifa helped them often at night, since she wasn't able to sleep well. Thankfully, Cloud didn't know about that. He didn't need to worry about her on top of what he was going through.  
  
"Hey, I'm getting bored just sitting around here." Yuffie complained, breaking the silence. "There's nothing to do."  
  
"That's because we're not here to entertain you. We have to cure Cloud." Cid replied.  
  
Yuffie jumped up and went to the window, "I know that. Hey, Cid, you think you can take me to the Chocobo Stables tomorrow? I wanna get Tahiri and go race at the Gold Saucer." Tahiri was Yuffie's chocobo; she'd been trying to raise it up to S Class, but so far had only gotten to B.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm getting damn tired of sitting around here too."  
  
Tifa got up and took her plate to the small kitchen. She quietly slipped out the back, walking out onto a cliff and staring at the sunset. The beautiful sight was little comfort to her. Soft footsteps caught her attention, and she turned, only to find Vincent walking over to her. He stared at the horizon, his usual cold look unwavering. Tifa counted him lucky; he never let his emotions get in the way.  
  
"Seeking answers?" he asked, not turning to face her.  
  
Tifa sighed, "I guess. But it just seems that I keep looking in the wrong places. I can't find anything, and I can't help him. I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"It isn't like you to give up that easily. We've only been here for a week. The Elders may yet find something." he replied.  
  
Tifa stared at her feet, "Yeah..."  
  
"Tif?" a voice called.  
  
She turned, "Over here, Cloud." Returning her gaze to the horizon, she noticed that Vincent had disappeared. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. She could feel Cloud's heartbeat on her back as he pulled her against his chest.  
  
"What are you doing out here? You just kinda...disappeared." he whispered, his breath gently stirring her hair.  
  
"Cloud...they're right. We've been here for a week. The Elders aren't gonna find anything. I...I'm sorry." she said.  
  
Cloud stared down at her bowed head for a moment. Feeling a warm droplet land on his arm, he turned her to face him, "Tif, why are you apologizing?"  
  
She looked down, unable to meet his eyes, "Because you came to save me. If you hadn't...If you'd just left me there, this never would've happened. You'd be okay. It's..."  
  
"Don't say it." Cloud said firmly, "It's not your fault, not in any way. Do you think I was going to leave you with Jenova? No way, Tif. I was ready to die for you; I don't have any regrets."  
  
"But you shouldn't have to die for me. It's not fair!" She started trembling, trying to resist the onslaught of tears. It wouldn't do any good to turn into a sobbing mess in his arms.  
  
"Tifa." He gently tilted her face up to his, "I'm not leaving you."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "How can you know that!? If we can't find a cure, you will die! So stop saying that!" She stopped, hanging her head again, "I'm sorry, Cloud. I'm just...so...scared. I don't want to watch you suffer helplessly again. It almost killed me when you were Mako poisoned. I couldn't do anything but sit by your side."  
  
"That's all I want you to do. I want you beside me. Cure or not, I won't make it without you being there."  
  
"Cloud..." she whispered, leaning her head against his chest.  
  
He smiled down at her, then leaned down and gently kissed her hair. He rested his head against hers and stared off at the distant horizon. The first stars were beginning to appear in the darkening sky, the sun completing its descent, casting cool shadows over the land. Tifa stirred a little, a yawn escaping her lips.  
  
"You tired already?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Shifting a little to look at the stars, Tifa allowed a faint smile to cross her lips. "This...it reminds me so much of Nibelheim. I used to watch the stars all the time as a kid. I'd just sit in my window and stare up at them. They're peaceful...comforting somehow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tifa pressed her face gently into his chest, "I still miss them...Mom, Dad...my friends...your Mom."  
  
Cloud looked down at her in shock, "My mom?"  
  
"Yeah. She was nice. She gave me candy when I was little. And I remember one time when I was about six and I fell and cut my knee. I was crying, and she came over and helped me get home. After you left...she kept telling me not to worry about you, that you'd come back one day because you always kept your promises."  
  
"I...didn't know that. Everyone else in the village looked down on her, on me, because Dad was gone."  
  
"Do you remember your dad?"  
  
Cloud shrugged, "A little. He died when I was about four, maybe a little older. I remember playing games with him and Mom. And I remember...the funeral."  
  
"Oh, Cloud, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
He squeezed her tightly, "It's alright." They stood in silence for a long moment, when Tifa suddenly spoke, "We should go back in. It's getting kinda cold."  
  
Taking Tifa's hand, Cloud led her back to the house. The rest of the group was getting ready for bed; Yuffie and Reeve had already left for their rooms. Tifa sat down on the small couch, feeling weariness begin to overtake her. As of late, she'd only gotten about two hours of sleep a night. She'd just wake up, and no matter how hard she tried, never be able to get back to sleep. She was running off pure will power, nothing else. Even when she tried to take a nap during the day, sleep just wouldn't come. Cloud sat down next to her, sliding an arm around her shoulders. Tifa leaned against him gratefully, laying her head on his shoulder and letting her eyes fall closed. She felt Cloud's presence brush hers, leaving a sense of his warmth on her soul. Cloud quickly joined in on the conversation Cid and Reeve were having about chocobo racing. Feeling Tifa's arms wrap around him, he looked down at her. She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Tif?"  
  
She didn't respond. Cloud smiled down at her for a moment. She's asleep...  
  
"Right, Cloud?" Cid asked.  
  
He looked up, "Huh?"  
  
Cid chuckled, shaking his head, "The short track. It's better for raising lower class chocobos."  
  
"Yeah." Cloud answered.  
  
Cid looked over at Tifa sleeping on Cloud's shoulder, his smile broadening.  
  
Cloud nudged Tifa, "Wake up, Tif."  
  
She stirred, whimpering in her sleep. A moment later, her eyes fluttered open, "What is it?"  
  
"Go to bed, Tif. It's late."  
  
Yawning, she started to pull from his embrace. He leaned forward, gently kissing her. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Cloud, guys." she said, walking to her room.  
  
Cid stood up, stretching, "Yeah, I guess we should all get some sleep."  
  
The remaining members of the group left for their rooms. Cloud quietly slipped into his room, trying not to wake Tifa who was asleep in the next room. He collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment. He'd sensed something strange about Tifa, a barely concealed weariness. Letting out a sigh, he turned over to his side. I guess she's been stressed out lately. I just hope she's okay. Closing his brilliant eyes to the outside world, he slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
Tifa suddenly woke up only hours after she had gone to sleep. Not again...please. I'm so tired. She lay in bed for a long moment, tossing around, trying to fall asleep again. After twenty minutes, she heaved a disgusted sigh and slipped out of her room. She crept by Cloud's door, and out of the group's house, heading toward the library under the light of the moon.  
  
Alex looked up at her as she entered. He was only twenty-three, but well respected in the village. "Hey, Tifa."  
  
She smiled tiredly at him, "Hey, Alex."  
  
"Can't sleep again?"  
  
She nodded, turning to the stack of books she'd been searching for the past week.  
  
"Insomnia is usually a sign of a problem." he stated.  
  
"Alex, we've been through this. I don't have insomnia." she said shortly.  
  
He walked over to her, "You only sleep two hours a night, and that not very well. It is insomnia. What's wrong? Are you worried about Cloud?"  
  
She shrugged, "Of course I'm worried about him, but...how can that cause this?"  
  
"Easily. You're worrying too much. Have you told Cloud?"  
  
"No. He doesn't need to know. He's got enough to worry about." she replied, flipping through a book.  
  
Alex suddenly took the book from her hands, "Tifa, this is a serious problem. If you don't want to tell him, that's not my business, but you do need to try to relax a little. You can't keep going on like this. You will get hurt."  
  
"Alex-"  
  
"Go back to bed. Try not to worry, and get some sleep."  
  
Tifa shook her head, "But, Cloud needs that cure. I have to find it-"  
  
He lay a hand on her shoulder, "You can't help him like this. Searching does no good if you're too exhausted to know what you're reading. Please, Tifa."  
  
She sighed reluctantly, "Fine. I'll go." She turned, heading back to the house.  
  
Cloud stared blankly at the glass of water sitting on the kitchen table. The same nightmare he'd been having for a week had returned. The house was dark and quiet, everyone else was asleep. The opening of the front door caught his attention, and he turned. Tifa slipped in, quietly shutting the door behind her. He stood up, walking into the living room.  
  
"Tif, what are you doing up?" he whispered.  
  
She froze, knowing she'd been caught now. Thinking quickly, she formulated a response, "Nothing. I was just looking at the stars."  
  
He studied her face for a moment, seeing something in her eyes, "Tif, that's not it. Something's wrong." He stood in front of her, close enough to hear her quiet breathing.  
  
She stared into his eyes for a long moment, "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." She slid her arms around him in a warm embrace, and gently kissed him, "Goodnight, Cloud." As she started to pull away, Cloud tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tell me what's wrong."  
  
She shook her head, "I told you, it's not a big deal."  
  
He stared into her eyes, his gaze seeming to penetrate her soul, "Tifa."  
  
She sighed, "I haven't been able to sleep for the past few days. I'm just a little tired, and I...went to the library to help Alex with the books. He thinks I've got insomnia."  
  
Cloud's eyes widened a little, "Insomnia? Tif, you...are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Alex said I'm just too worried about you, if I relax I'll be okay. But I can't. I can't stop worrying about you. If they don't find the cure, you'll....and I-I don't wanna lose you, Cloud. I..." she stopped, a tear slipping from her eyes.  
  
Cloud gently wiped it away, pulling her closer, "Tif, I told you. I'm not leaving you."  
  
"I can't sleep, Cloud, and I'm so tired. I try to sleep, but I can't. I...keep having nightmares, and if it's not that, it's just something that won't let me sleep. I don't know...I guess I'm afraid that you're just gonna slip away one night." she whispered, pressing her face into his chest. He gently rubbed her back, "Tif...It'll be okay." He led her over to the kitchen table and she slowly sank into the chair. He handed her his glass of water, and she took it, taking a small sip.  
  
"You want to sleep in my room tonight?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, "No, Cloud. I'll be alright." She looked up at him, seeing the deep concern in his sapphire eyes. After a moment, she stood up, heading for her room without a word.  
  
Cloud sat in silence for a moment, staring at the chair where Tifa had been sitting. He walked slowly back to his room, pausing for a moment to glance at her closed door, then returning to his bed. Just as he was starting to drift off again, a wave of anguish hit him, buffeting him into full consciousness. "Tifa!" he cried involuntarily. He ran to her room, hearing a quiet, heart wrenching sobbing coming from within. As he opened her door, she sat up, quickly wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Cloud, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaky.  
  
He went to her bed, sitting on the edge, "Tif, what's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"Then why were you crying?"  
  
As she stared back at him, her eyes began to waver, filling with tears. She suddenly threw herself into his arms, sobbing desperately. "Cloud, it won't go away. I can't sleep."  
  
He held her tight, slowly rocking her back and forth, "Tif..."  
  
"Wi-will you stay with me tonight? Please, Cloud..." she pleaded.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
Taking a deep, shaky breath, she snuggled deeper into his arms, her tears ceasing. Cloud lay his head against hers, closing his eyes. "Go to sleep. I'm right here; I won't leave you, I promise." He sat there holding her for a long time, listening to her breathing as it slowly fell into the regular rhythm of sleep. Laying her gently on the bed, he lay down beside her, pulling the blankets over them both before sliding his arms around her again. He felt her press her face into his chest, needing to be close to him, to feel his warmth. He gently kissed her hair, comforted by the feeling of her body against his. They were close enough for him to feel the gentle rising and falling of her chest as she breathed. His own nightmare replayed in his mind. He was floating in an infinite darkness all alone. Faintly he could hear a voice; it was coming from a weak point of light impossibly far away from him. He strained toward the light, without knowing fully why he did. Suddenly he could distinguish the voice. It was Tifa calling to him desperately, begging him to come back to her. Her cries were punctuated by heartrending sobs that tore at his very soul. He tried to call out to her, to reach the point of light that he knew was Tifa, but she only seemed to move further away.  
  
Tifa's whimper pulled him from his thoughts, and he squeezed her tighter. She stirred a little, then fell quiet again. Letting his eyes fall closed, Cloud sank into a deep sleep.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know this doesn't answer many questions, but here it is anyway. Hope you all enjoy. Please Akiyhrah, don't kill me yet. I'm already working on Ch. 2. 


	2. Death of Hope

Chapter Two Death of Hope  
  
How will I start tomorrow without you here? Whose heart will guide me when all the answers disappear? Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay? Best friends forever Should never have to go away What will I do? You know I'm only half without you How will I make it through? -If Only Tears Could Bring You Back- Mewtwo Strikes Back Soundtrack  
  
Tifa slowly opened her eyes, feeling fully awake for the first time since she'd arrived in Cosmo Canyon. Looking up to glance at the clock, she instead saw Cloud's face. A tiny smile crossed her lips, He stayed... She stared at his face for a moment, feeling reality's grip return. Cloud was still poisoned, he was still in danger. He suddenly stirred, pulling her closer to him in his sleep. She carefully slid from his embrace and climbed out of bed. Turning toward the window, she stared out at the sun which had already risen high into the sky. "So you were just gonna leave without saying anything?" a voice asked suddenly, startling her. She turned toward the bed. Cloud was lying on his side looking at her with a wry smile on his face. He sighed, stretching out on his back and closing his eyes. Walking back to the bed, she sat on the edge and gently lay her hand on Cloud's chest. "I didn't want to wake you up. I bothered you enough last night." He opened his eyes; they had suddenly gone serious, "Tif, you didn't bother me. You should've told me a long time ago." "It wouldn't have done any good if I had told you. Insomnia isn't cured just like that." Cloud took her hand and pulled her down onto his chest, then wrapped his arms around her tightly, "But I don't want you to suffer alone. We've both done too much of that." Tifa nodded, then gently kissed him, "Thanks, Cloud...for staying with me. I feel better." She chuckled, "I can actually stand up without worrying about falling flat." Cloud smiled; it was good to hear her laugh again. She hadn't seemed genuinely happy since they'd arrived at Cosmo Canyon, and with good reason. Everyone had tried to cheer her up, to keep her mind off of his poisoning, but with little success. Even as that thought crossed his mind, her eyes took on a dark, haunted look again. She snuggled against his chest, squeezing her eyes shut. "Tif..." he sighed, rubbing her back. "I'm so scared of losing you, Cloud. I don't wanna be alone anymore..." she whispered, her voice muffled. He held her tight, at a loss for words. He couldn't promise her he'd be alright, but he hated seeing her like this. Her despair rippled across their bond like the disturbed surface of an usually tranquil lake. "Cloud! Tifa! Time for breakfast!" Cid's gruff voice called. Tifa stood up reluctantly, not saying a word. Cloud took her hand and squeezed it tightly, hoping to somehow ease her sorrow. "'bout time you two got your slow asses in here." Cid growled as they walked in hand in hand. As they took their seats at the table, everyone began to quickly devour their meal. Tifa stared down at her food, unable to muster the will to eat. After a long moment, she got up from the table and went outside. Cloud stood to go after her, only to be stopped by Vincent. "No, Cloud. Let her be by herself for a while. She needs time to think." Slowly shaking his head, Cloud sat back in his chair, his face troubled. "She hasn't been herself lately." Reeve observed. "Of course she hasn't!" Yuffie said in exasperation. "Cloud's hurt. You know how she gets about him." "You would do the same if the one you loved was in danger of death." Red commented. "She's got insomnia because of me." Cloud said quietly. The group looked at him. "Insomnia?" Barret asked. Cloud nodded, "Yeah. She hasn't been able to sleep since we got here. She's been helping Alex look through the books at night. I caught her sneaking back in last night. I didn't know...I should've, but I didn't. She fell asleep last night finally, but only because I stayed with her; she begged me to." The door creaked open, and Tifa quietly slipped back into the house. Without a word, she resumed her seat at the table and picked at her breakfast. Cloud studied her face intently, sensing things that no one else would have been able to see. Tifa had become a master at hiding her emotions, but he could see through it. She'd been crying, he knew that much. Looking up at him, Tifa forced a smile onto her face. "Morning, guys." she said. A murmured reply came from the group, who was intent on their meals. "How do you feel, Tifa?" Vincent asked. She met his eyes, masking her surprise at his concern, "I'm...okay." Vincent never seemed worried about anyone, and his question caught Tifa off guard. Vincent searched her face for a moment, then nodded. After the group had finished, Tifa was busily washing the dishes, hoping to pull her mind for a moment from her troubles. "Hey, um...Tifa." Yuffie said, hoping to get Tifa's attention. She turned, "Yeah?" "I'll do the dishes today, you take a break." the young ninja offered. Tifa shook her head, "I thought you were going to the Gold Saucer." "It shouldn't take that long. Why don't you and Cloud go spend some time together?" "Yuffie, thanks, but-" Tifa started. Yuffie grabbed a plate from Tifa's hands, "Go. Just chill for a while and try to forget all this." "But Cloud doesn't want to-" Yuffie grinned mischieviously, "It was his idea...kinda. He told me that he thought you needed to just get away for a while and relax, that he wished he could convince you to do something. I just gave his idea motivation." "Yuffie..." "Get outta here. I mean it, go. He's outside with Cid." Tifa heaved a reluctant sigh, walking out into the early morning sunlight. Cloud was leaning against the wall of the house, talking to Cid about the engines on the Highwind. As she approached, he pushed off the wall and went to her side. "Hey, sis, you let Yuffie do the dishes?" Cid asked. Tifa nodded, "Yeah, she was persistent." Cid laughed, "'bout time that girl took up some responsibilities." Tifa shrugged, then turned a mock-accusing eye on Cloud, "She said it was all your idea." "Huh?" Cid flicked his cigarette onto the ground, "I gotta go work on the ship, I'll see you guys later." The pilot jogged off toward his 'baby', leaving Cloud and Tifa alone. "Well, Cloud? Was it your idea?" Tifa asked. He shifted uneasily, "I just said that I thought you needed to relax, maybe get out of here for a while, I didn't think she'd...I'm sorry, Tif. But, I just...Why don't we go somewhere?" She stared at him for a moment, then nodded, "Okay, I'll go." she said quietly, a faint smile on her lips. Cloud slid his arm around her waist as they walked down the stairs going up the wall of the canyon to where their chocobos were tied. Renon and Cerasi warbled happily as they approached. Untying Renon, Cloud jumped on the chocobo's back and extended his hand to Tifa. She looked up at him in confusion. "What about Cerasi?" Tifa asked. "She'll be okay." Tifa chuckled and took his hand, wrapping her arms around his waist as he pulled her up behind him. Cloud nudged Renon into a run, bolting them across the rocky area around Cosmo Canyon to the grasslands that lay beyond. After a long time, Tifa lay her head on Cloud's shoulder, "Where are we going?" she whispered in his ear. "Nibelheim." Tifa smiled, feeling a tugging of homesickness at her heart, "That's a great idea...." Cloud looked back at her, "I knew you'd like it." Tifa squeezed him tight, "Thanks, Cloud..." Soon the small mountain village came into view. It was still abandoned, no sounds came from inside. Stopping Renon at the gates, Cloud helped Tifa down and they walked into their hometown. "It so quiet...I don't know why anyone doesn't live here anymore. It's kinda...sad." Tifa whispered, slowly walking over to the well. Reaching out, she gently lay her hand on the weathered wood, her eyes taking on a faraway look. "So many memories burnt into oblivion." She turned to Cloud, her eyes misted with tears, "Memories lying under our feet, nothing more than ash. Memories...and people...Daddy...I don't know what happened to him after the reactor. And your mom...Davis, Erik, and Jeremy, they're gone too. It's all gone, Cloud." Her eyes suddenly narrowed, "This place, it's only a lie. A dream to cling to, nothing more than us refusing to let go. There's no one else left to cling to this place, just us...it's pathetic." "Tifa..." Cloud said, surprised at the venom in her voice. "Tif, that's not it. Maybe it is just a replica, but it's still our home, isn't it? No matter what, no one can take that from us. These buildings, they don't even really matter...this place is home." "No, Cloud. It's all an illusion, don't you see?" Cloud took her by the shoulders, "What's wrong with you, Tif? You've never acted this way about Nibelheim; you've always loved being here." She dropped her eyes, ashamed to meet his gaze, "I...don't know." Cloud felt her begin to tremble. "I do love being here, Cloud...I...I don't know what's happening to me. Everything just seems so...dark, so pointless anymore." Cloud stared down at the top of her head, realizing suddenly what was wrong. She'd gone into a deep depression, one that was devouring her from inside. "Tifa, no...don't say that. It's not pointless." "How's that? Everyone that I knew, that I loved is gone. They're never coming back...Never." she whispered. "I'm still here, Tif." he said quietly. She looked up at him suddenly, her eyes intense, "For how long, Cloud? How long until Jenova's poison takes you away too? Then what? I won't have anyone....nothing." She fell silent, still trembling. Sliding his arms from her shoulders, he pulled her to his chest, holding her close. "I'm not going to leave you. It'll be alright. Somehow...somehow I will fight. No matter what it takes, I won't leave you." She pressed her face into his chest, "You can't know that...you can't. I-I wanna believe that something...that we can find something, but..." She drew in a shaky breath, then looked up at him, "I...I'm sorry, Cloud. I know you wanted me to come out here to relax, and I'm ruining it." "No, it's okay. You don't need to keep doing this to yourself. It's okay to break down sometimes, you shouldn't keep bottling it up like that." he said, lifting one hand to tenderly stroke her cheek. The harsh pain in Tifa's eyes seemed to melt, and she smiled faintly at him, "Thanks, Cloud." She stared up into his eyes for a long moment before speaking, "Why don't we go to the cemetary? I...wanna go see Mom and Dad." Cloud nodded, then started off with her to the cemetary. As she found her parent's graves, he stood at a distance, watching her as she knelt down. Her quiet voice carried over to him in the peaceful silence. "I'm sorry...I know I haven't been around much. So much has happened..." Tifa gently swept a layer of dust from the tombstone, "Mom...you were right about Cloud; he is a sweet boy. I don't know...if you can see me or not, but I...I love Cloud." She chuckled, making a faint smile cross Cloud's face. "I guess you've always known that. Ever since the day Cloud and I met, it seemed like you were trying to help me get to know him better and all. Don't worry, Dad, Cloud is taking care of me. He's always been there, no matter what. You always said that we all have a soulmate, Mom, I...never really believed it to tell the truth, but now...I do." "Tif..." Cloud murmured. She suddenly turned toward him, "Cloud, come over here." He went to her side and knelt down, giving her a curious look. She slid her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Cloud's here, Mom, Dad. Can you see us? Don't worry about me anymore, I'll be alright." she whispered. "I promise." Cloud added, looking over at Tifa and seeing the tears in her eyes. Tifa pulled slightly from him, gently kissing her fingers and touching them to the tombstone, "I love you." They slowly climbed to their feet, and Tifa suddenly turned and sank into Cloud's arms, "You think they even heard me?" He held her close, "Of course they did." "But it's been so long...they've returned to the Planet by now." "I think part of someone always remains, looking over the ones they love. They're still with you, Tif, watching over you." She sighed, "I hope so. I want you to still be there." "Tifa, I'm not-" She looked up at him suddenly, "Stop it, Cloud! You don't know anything, so stop making promises you can't keep!" "Then what do you want me to do!? You're slipping into a depression I can't do anything about, so just what are you wanting me to do? No, Tifa, I can't promise I'll be okay, but I can promise that I won't leave you without a fight. You used to be so optimistic, and now it's like you're wanting this to turn out for the worst. I know you're scared, but you can't just give up like this. You have to stay strong." She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, "Why? Why do I have to be strong? I can't...I just can't." "You can, Tif, I know you can. I...need you to be strong. I can't fight this without you. " Cloud whispered. He felt her hand clench on his back, clutching his shirt. "But what if I fail?" she asked, her forehead resting on his chest, "What if I can't help you? It's all my fault anyway. You came to save me, and this happened. All I've ever done is get you hurt. You joined Soldier because I ignored you, and you ended up in Hojo's experiment. You joined Avalanche because of me. If you hadn't you'd be far away now...you'd be okay. It's all my fault..." she started sobbing, "All my fault...." Cloud looked down at her, feeling each sob as if it were torn from his own heart, "No. It's not your fault. You have to believe that. Jenova was the one who started it all. She poisoned me, not you. Tifa, please...stop blaming yourself." She didn't respond, falling into relative silence, with only an occasional sob breaking through, then she nodded, "I know it's not my fault, but...but you did come to save me, and that's how you ended up like this." He gently stroked her hair, "I told you, I was ready to give my life for you." She sniffled, clutching his shirt tighter, "I'm just so scared. I keep trying to be strong, but...I keep breaking down like this. I'm sorry, Cloud." "No. Don't be sorry. You've been trying to keep it all inside too long, suffering alone." He gently tilted her tear-streaked face up to his, "But I'm here. You're not alone, Tif. This is the whole reason I brought you out here. I know you never let your pain show because you're always worried about someone seeing...you think they're going to think you're weak for crying. It doesn't make you weak....Just cry, Tif. I'll be right here. Just cry." he said quietly. She stared up at him for a moment, an unfathomable pain filling her eyes, then she pressed her face against his chest again. Cloud held her as tight as he could, feeling her warm tears soak through his shirt. She was no longer sobbing, but Cloud knew that her silent tears indicated a far deeper pain. "Cloud...I-I love you..." He gently rested his head against hers, "I love you, too." She stirred, looking up at him, her eyes red from crying. Cloud leaned forward and tenderly kissed her, pulling her closer to him. "I guess we should go back now." Tifa whispered as he released her. "Yeah." They turned to walk away, Tifa clutching Cloud's hand tightly. Tifa started to lean against him, when he suddenly collaped, nearly pulling her down as well. "Cloud!" she screamed, cradling him in her arms. He stared up at her, his eyes unfocused. His breath came in short, pained gasps as his whole body tensed. He reached out to Tifa through their bond, using her presence as an anchor against the storm of pain. A loud roaring filled his ears, almost drowning out Tifa's cries. He could barely see her, despite the fact that her face was only inches from his own. Waves of fire ran through his veins, feeling as if his life's blood was being boiled away. "Tif...a..." He heard himself as if from far away, his voice barely recognizable as his own. "Cloud..." Tifa stared down at him through a blur of tears, "Cloud, no...please...not again." She suddenly felt Cloud's hand wrap around her own. At that moment, he suddenly went into convulsions, his eyes rolling back as his grip on Tifa's hand loosened. A horrified scream tore itself from her throat, and she held him tighter in a vain attempt to stop his convulsions. She could sense his intense pain as if it were her own. Gritting her teeth against the onslaught that was nothing but a pale echo of Cloud's suffering, she reached out to him searching blindly throught the maelstrom that surrounded his presence. Suddenly she felt his soul entwine around hers. He clung to her desperately, needing her strength to fight the pain that was overtaking them both. After what seemed as an eternity in blazing agony, the pain subsided, and Tifa looked down at Cloud's still form in her arms. He was alive, she felt his soul still entwined with her own, but his mind was quiet. She tenderly brushed a strand of hair from his face and leaned over, kissing his forehead. "Oh, Cloud...when is this gonna end?" she whispered, slowly climbing to her feet with him in her arms. She carried him into her house, lying him on a bed in what used to be her parents' room so long ago. She called the others on her PHS, hoping to get an answer. Knowing them, they were all probably off at the Gold Saucer. "Hello?" a rather bored voice asked. "Yuffie?" "Tifa? What's up? Did something happen?" Tifa turned back to look at Cloud, "Yeah. Cloud...it happened again. He passed out, so were in my house at Nibelheim. The poison's getting worse." "He had another attack!?" Yuffie cried. "Yeah. Yuffie, calm down, he's okay. Just, I don't think we're gonna be able to make it back tonight. I'm not sure when he's gonna wake up. Just tell the others so they don't get worried, okay?" "Yeah, okay, Tifa. Be careful out there." "I will. Bye." Tifa lay the phone on the table and collapsed on the bed next to Cloud's. Heaving a sigh, she turned onto her side, watching him. It's getting worse. I have to do something, or he'll....Please, someone, Mom, Dad, Aeris, someone help me. I can't lose him. Tell me what to do, where to go. Please...  
  
A/N: Okay, if Tifa seemed a bit OOC, I apologize. After re-reading it, I noticed that I had made her quite emotional, but hey, I thought it fit. Cloud's poisoned and she can't help him. I'd get pretty depressed if I was in that situation. Anyway, enjoy, everyone! 


	3. Recurring Nightmare

Chapter Three Recurring Nightmare  
  
All alone cold fields you wander Memories of it cloud your sight Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber Lost your way a fallen knight -Otherworld-Final Fantasy X Soundtrack  
  
"Guys!" Yuffie called running outside to where they were all gathered, "Guys, Cloud had another attack. He's unconscious, so they're staying in Nibelheim for tonight. I was thinking maybe some of us should go stay with them in case something happens to him." "Another attack?" Red mused aloud, "They're getting more frequent. We must hurry and find that cure." "Yeah, somebody should go." Cid replied. "I'll go." Yuffie volunteered. "So will I." Cid said, then turned to Yuffie, "C'mon. We'll take the Highwind."  
  
A quiet distinctive rumbling dragged Tifa from her light sleep, and she crept downstairs trying not to disturb Cloud. Just as she had suspected, a knock came at the door. Tifa opened it, and Cid and Yuffie walked in. "Where's Cloud?" Cid asked. "Still unconscious. But...what are you guys doing here?" Yuffie shrugged, "Just thought we'd come, in case something happened or you needed help, you know?" "Thanks. But, there's not much anyone can do for him. It was so bad this time. I....can't watch him suffer like that anymore, it's killing me. And it hurts...so bad...the pain is overwhelming even for me, and I'm only feeling an echo of it. I can't even imagine what Cloud's going through." "Listen, sis, it's late. Why don't you go back to sleep? We'll be okay." Cid cut in. "But, you just got here. I need to fix some beds and-" Cid grabbed her shoulders, "Tifa! It's okay. Go back to Cloud and try to get some rest. You don't look so good yourself." Tifa sighed, "Okay. Goodnight, guys." She turned, walking slowly back upstairs to the room where she'd left Cloud. Stopping at his bedside, she watched him for a long moment, feeling the gentle warmth of his life as she reached out to him. Breaking the contact, she went to her bed and collapsed on it, slowly drifting off to sleep again.  
  
"Tifa looked horrible." Yuffie whispered. Cid nodded, "Yeah. This thing...it's pulling her down with Cloud. If it keeps going... All I know is we have to find that cure fast. Anyway, we'd better get to sleep too. 'Night, kid." Yuffie smiled, "Goodnight, Cid."  
  
Tifa awoke slowly and turned over to look at Cloud. He looks so peaceful...like he's only asleep. I wish...that this had never happened. But wishes never work. Why? Why does he always get hurt? He's been through too much in life, he's always protected me, and when the time came, I couldn't protect him. Climbing out of bed, she went to his side and lay down next to him, wrapping her arm around him. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his heart, the sound of his life. Please, don't leave me alone...  
  
Cloud struggled against the restraints holding him to the table. Off to the side, a painful scream suddenly erupted, and he strained to turn his head toward the sound. Tifa was lying on a table not far from his, with a scientist standing on either side of her. One was drawing blood from her arm; as he finished, the other touched a small metal rod to her stomach and pressed a button. Tifa's agonizing cry echoed through the room again, tearing at Cloud's heart. "Dammit, let her go, you bastards!" he yelled. They ignored him, continuing their work. "Cloud..." he heard her whisper. Another scream followed her whimper. "Damn you all to hell! Let her go!" "Please..." Tifa sobbed, "Stop...just let me go.......please...no......." Cloud had never heard Tifa beg like that. She always tried to be strong, to face anything with all of her courage and strength. Her plea alone was testimony enough to what they were putting her through. "Mako tank preparation complete." Another scientist commented. "Okay, put her in." Fear instantly froze Cloud's heart. "NO! Dammit, stop doing this to her! Do whatever the hell you want with me, but leave her alone!" He watched helplessly as they sealed her inside, locking her in the same hell they'd put him through not too long ago. "Tifa!!" He sensed her presence close off as she shut out everything around her. The sudden ache in his muscles pulled him back to reality, and he realized that he had been fighting against the restraints again. He fell limp in defeat, knowing there was nothing he could do. He simply stared at Tifa floating semiconscious in the tank.  
  
Cloud jolted into consciousness, trying to push back memories of his dream. No matter how hard he tried, one image stayed with him: Tifa floating in the tank. Suddenly he remembered what had happened, and where he was. He and Tifa had been in Nibelheim to give her a chance to relax from worrying about him for a while, when he'd had another attack and went unconscious. Looking down, he saw Tifa lying beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. He gently stroked her cheek, then relaxed, trying to go back to sleep. Every time those attacks knocked him out, he'd have that nightmare, and it ended the same way every time: with her floating in the Mako tank and looking out at him, her eyes pleading. He stared at the ceiling, letting his mind sink into relaxation. As his thoughts cleared, he could sense Tifa's presence again. She was at peace, locked-for once-in pleasant dreams. He felt her stir against him, then fall still again. He was surprised that she was able to sleep at all, since only yesterday she'd still been suffering from insomnia. He hoped that she had finally let go of most of her worries and could sleep without nightmares or interruptions. There was another nightmare that had been troubling him as well, one where he floated alone in an unfathomable darkness. He'd been thinking about telling Tifa, but she was already taking too much onto her shoulders as it was. He shifted slightly, wrapping his arm around Tifa's waist. Pulling her close, he closed his eyes and slowly returned to sleep, hoping that the nightmares wouldn't come.  
  
Yuffie knocked on the door, "Tifa? You awake yet?" There was no response. She knocked again, "Hey, Tifa." Still no response. Shaking her head, Yuffie slowly opened the door. She saw Tifa lying in Cloud's arms, still sound asleep. Aww...how sweet! They look so peaceful like that. Ha! Wish I had a camera.... 'course, Cloud would probably kill me if I ever captured the soft side of him. Tifa'd probably kill me too. Cloud suddenly stirred, looking over at Yuffie, "Yuffie? What's wrong?" She shook her head, "Nothing. When did you wake up? Tifa said you were unconscious." He sat up, careful not to wake Tifa, "Last night sometime. Why are you here?" "Oh, Cid and I came to help Tifa if she needed it. And, uh...breakfast's ready!" "Thanks for coming. I'll be down in a minute." "What about Tifa?" Cloud shook his head, "Let her sleep. She probably stayed up most of the night watching over me." Yuffie slipped out, quietly closing the door behind her. Cloud started to get up and follow her when he felt Tifa move closer to him. He looked down at her; she was still asleep. He tenderly brushed a strand of her dark hair from her face then climbed out of bed. "Sleep, Tif. Don't worry about anything." he whispered to her before he left the room. "Hey, kid, it's good to see you up. You had us all worried." Cid sat down at the table with Cloud and Yuffie, "Especially Tifa. She looked bad last night. Really pale and all. She still asleep?" Cloud nodded, "Yeah. I just...hope she's okay. Every time it happens, she can feel it too, and I hate seeing her suffer like that. I've been trying to find a way to cut off the bond when it happens-" "What!?" Cid yelled, "Why the hell would you want to do that? Whatever this bond of yours is, it's some kind of blessing or something, and you don't need to be screwing around with it." "But it's hurting her!" Cloud retaliated, "And I wasn't talking about breaking it permanently anyway." "But what if you break it and you can't get it back? Cid's right, you shouldn't mess with it, Cloud. Besides, I don't think something like that can be broken anyway." "I know, I just don't want to see her hurting because of me." He slammed his fist onto the table, "Damn you, Jenova!" "Cloud, calm down. Tifa's just worried, she'll be fine." At that moment Tifa walked into the dining room, still looking slightly drained. She walked over to Cloud and hugged him for a moment before sitting down in the seat next to his. It wasn't so long ago when she'd have been horribly embarrassed to hug Cloud anywhere near the others, but since his poisoning, she'd gotten over it. And the others had long since stopped teasing them, none of them seemed to have the heart to do it anymore. "You feeling better, sis?" Cid asked. Tifa smiled, "Yeah...I guess so." "Um....Barret called earlier. He said if you were able to, he needs you both to come back to Cosmo Canyon. Something important, I guess." Yuffie said. Tifa looked to Cloud, staring into his eyes for a long moment, hoping to discern how much of his strength remained. "I'm fine. We'll go back." "You sure you're up to it?" Cloud nodded, "It's only going to get worse, so I might as well." "Tifa?" She looked at Cid, "He's right...We should just go." Cid stared at her for a moment; the woman he saw before him now was nothing more than a shell of his 'little sister'. For the first time he saw as clearly as Cloud just how broken her soul was. He nodded, "Okay."  
  
"What the hell!? Invade Shinra!? Have you lost you #@$%&¢* mind, Barret!? We almost got our asses wasted tryin' to escape, now you wanna just barge in?" Cid yelled, nearly knocking over his chair as he bolted to his feet. "I didn't say waltz in the front door, fool. But yeah, take out Shinra." Barret retaliated. Yuffie joined Cid, "It's crazy, Barret. This is Neo-Midgar we're talkin' about here. With us escaping, you can be sure the security's double at least, and that's not taking into account this is Rufus's only hope. He'll defend it with everything he has. Something like this will take planning, alot of it, not your 'barge in and shoot 'em all' method." "And what of Cloud's poisoning?" Vincent pointed out. Barret looked over at Cloud, who was sitting silently beside Tifa, his arms crossed, then looked to Tifa, seeing the cold betrayal filling her eyes. She suddenly shot to her feet, hands clenched at her sides. "You didn't even think about that did you!?" she cried. "Tifa-" Tifa strode over to Barret, glaring up into his face, "It's always about you and your stupid war, isn't it!?" The group watched them in silence, none of them had seen Tifa in a rage like that before, and they weren't sure how to react. Barret stared at her, his eyes hard, "War? Yeah, Tifa. War for the Planet. Or have you forgotten that?" She shook her head, eyes burning with an intense fire, "I haven't forgotten, but I'm not about to sacrifice a friend's life needlessly. That makes us no better than Shinra. Maybe you're the one who's forgotten." Anger flashed in Barret's eyes and he suddenly struck out, backhanding Tifa. Yuffie gasped in shock, while the others just stared, as stunned as she was. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Cloud demanded, eyes glowing with the eerie light that always came to them when he was angered. He ran at Barret and forced him against the wall, Ultima Weapon's razor blade only centimeters from his throat. "Guys, stop..." Yuffie pleaded, her voice trembling. Barret glowered at him, "This coming from the guy who stabbed her because the voices in his head told him to." Cloud pushed the blade closer to Barret's throat, and for a moment it looked as if he honestly meant to kill him. Tifa stood silently nearby, making no move to stop Cloud, simply glaring at Barret with a look of pure hatred. Cloud backed away after a long moment and turned toward the door. "Come on, Tifa." he said quietly. She turned abruptly and followed Cloud out the door without a second glance. She sensed the dark anger swirling around him still as they descended the stairs to where their chocobos were waiting. Her own anger was still burning, flaring against the thoughtlessness of one of her closest friends. Not only that, he'd actually had the nerve to hit her. I'm surprised Cloud didn't kill him. What's Barret's problem, anyway? He knows how little time we have. Cloud's dying, and he's wanting to chase his old enemies and go busting headlong into their base. He doesn't care about any of us anymore. Huh. So much for family. "Cloud? Tifa?" a voice asked from the shadows as they neared their chocobos. Red stepped out into the faint glow of the moonlight, giving them a quizzical look. He noticed immediately the deadly fury smoldering in Cloud's eyes, and the icy look in Tifa's eyes echoed Cloud's anger. "What has happened?" Red hadn't been at the gathering, he had disappeared about an hour before, saying that he had things to think over. "Barret wanted to go storm Neo-Midgar, but he hadn't even thought about Cloud's poisoning and how little time we have to find the cure. And when I told him I wasn't about to sacrifice Cloud's life for his war, he hit me." Red's eyes went wide in a rare moment of shock, "What?" "He'd better thank the damn Planet that I didn't kill him. Either way, we're leaving. And he'd better never come near Tifa again." Cloud said, his voice razor edged. Red slowly shook his head, "Then farewell, my friends. However, I fear you will have little hope of finding the cure outside of this Canyon. If there are any records of it at all, it would be here." "We're leaving." Cloud said firmly. He untied Renon and jumped onto the chocobo's back. Red stared into Tifa's eyes, "If you leave now, you may very well end up sacrificing Cloud's life, Tifa." With that he returned to the shadows, leaving them to think over his words. Tifa simply shook her head and mounted her chocobo. They rode out of Cosmo Canyon, leaving behind the only 'family' either of them had left. "Cloud...where are we gonna go?" she whispered. He glanced to the stars, then looked back at her, "Nibelheim. It's our home, Tifa. That's where we belong now."  
  
A/N: Um.quite frankly, this isn't my favorite chapter, so if you don't like it either, I don't blame you. Anyway, I apologize about taking so long to put these last two up. I had a job that took up much of my writing time, and now that I've quit, I can get back to writing. Ch 4 is already in the works, so.have fun! May the Aeons ever guard your path! 


	4. Absolution

Author's note: OMG...has it really been 2 YEARS since I updated this?? Self-proclaimed Queen of Angst falls prostrate on her face to beg forgiveness from her loyal readers* I am soooo sorry. I started college and jobs and...had so many other fics going. And I just couldn't seem to get this chapter right. Truth be told..it's still not great in my opinion, but I finally got the plot elements fixed...that was the main reason why it took so long. I wrote this chapter over about..4 times before I finally got the idea for a Shadow Weapon. Onyx Weapon as I prefer to call it..or will call it in later chapters. So..for those of you who read this fic and have been waiting..I really do hope you can forgive me...now that I've got it figured out..it won't be so long between updates anymore. I do have a FFX-2 fic in the early stages…and a KH fic, and they're taking a deal of time, but I definitely will finish this fic. Probably in 2-3 more chapters. Provided I don't have a tough time with my American Lit. Term Paper...this could be done very soon. So thanks for waiting those that did..and please don't hate me or summon Heretic Aeons to rip me limb from limb... As always, I don't own any of this..except Onyx Weapon rest belongs to the game-gods that are Squaresoft. If you sue me, you'll get…whatever is in my pocket. That's..*counts*… thiry five cents.

Chapter Four

Absolution

I've walked so long I can't remember-Where was my home?

Their distant faces fade away I'm always on my own

I can show a smile, it's not hard to do

I can have the strength to go on

But sometimes I wanna let go of everything__

                          -You're Not Alone-Escaflowne: A Girl In Gaea Soundtrack

Barret stared blankly down at the wooden table, "I don't know what happened, Cid."

Cid grunted, "Seemed pretty damn obvious to me. You hit her. Just what the hell were you thinking?"

"She said I'd forgotten! How the hell could I forget what they did to Corel, to my wife? Or especially Marlene? Tifa's never-"

Cid suddenly stood up, his eyes narrowed, "You'd better not finish that sentence or I'll beat the hell out of you myself. You're not the only one who lost family to Shinra. Those two had everything pulled out from under them while they were still kids. They were _orphans _at the age of sixteen. Their town was burned to the ground, and to top it all off, Sephiroth nearly killed them both at the Nibel reactor. Then Cloud becomes part of that damned sick freak Hojo's experiment, and Tifa ends up in the slums of Midgar, a place no girl should ever end up. They lost everything to Shinra; they're the last two people on this hunk of rock that _would _forget. Tifa...she's going through a lot of crap right now. I don't know if any of you have even noticed really, but...I've seen it. She's shattered inside. She's trying to hold it together on the surface, but she's already broken inside. And, hell, Cloud's trying to pick up the pieces while fighting off some disease that's killing him. If this goes on much longer, we're gonna end up burying them both, because if Cloud dies, I don't doubt for a minute that Tifa will kill herself." Cid's voice fell to a near whisper at that last, as he realized he had just admitted openly his deepest fear.

Barret stared at him for a moment, then slowly shook his head, "Damn...But what the hell were they thinking leaving like that? They're never gonna find the cure out there."

"I'm hoping they'll come back. Just give 'em time to cool off. But...about this Shinra operation...Are we going ahead with that?"

Barret nodded, "I've been working on the plans. I'm thinking in a few days we should be able to go. Finish this once and for all."

Cid shifted uneasily, "Without Cloud and Tifa? We're gonna need them."

"We'll wait for a few more days, if they don't show up, we'll just leave a message with one of the Elders. They'll follow."

Cloud quietly slipped into Tifa's room, watching her as she slept. The early morning sunlight filtered through the drawn curtains and fell across her face, illuminating it with a faint glow. As he stood there, she stirred and turned onto her side, a smile crossing her face in her sleep. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, then turned and left, closing the door behind him. Walking quietly so as not to wake her, he stepped out into the early morning of Nibelheim. The air had a chill to it, a chill he remembered well from his childhood. He pulled himself up to the platform of the village's well and leaned against the weather-worn wood, closing his eyes. Ever since he and Tifa had arrived in Nibelheim, he'd been feeling weaker as the days passed. Cloud knew that it was the poison, and that he was only getting worse, still he'd been hiding his weariness from Tifa. There was no use in making her worry now.

Tifa stretched and opened her eyes, "Cloud...?" She glanced around in confusion; she could've sworn she'd felt him kiss her a few minutes ago. She'd expected him to be lying next to her watching her sleep. He'd been doing that for the past few days, coming into her room early in the morning before she awoke and lying down next to her. Shaking her head, she quickly got dressed and went downstairs; Cloud was still nowhere to be found.

"Cloud?" she called into the silence. Finally her eyes caught sight of a figure sitting on the well. "There you are." she said, smiling to herself.  She walked out into the sunlight, taking a moment to absorb the early morning chill that still clung to the air.  Cloud's head was leaned back against the wall of the well, his brilliant sapphire eyes closed. Tifa frowned slightly at the worry that lined his face. _Cloud..._ Hoping to comfort him, she climbed up next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. Cloud stirred at her touch, looking down at her.

"Tif..."

"Morning, Cloud."

He studied her face for a moment, and Tifa could see words he was holding back in his eyes. He suddenly turned away, returning his gaze to the pale blue sky. She lifted her head, "Cloud. What is it?"

"Nothing." he said quietly, reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

She stared at their clasped hands, then closed her eyes, "It's the poison, isn't it? It's starting to get worse."

Cloud didn't answer, instead he continued to stare at the ever brightening sky. He felt Tifa snuggle closer to him, felt her warmth envelop the hard, cold knot forming in his soul. He wanted to just hold her as close as he could, let her banish the darkness that was starting to claim him as its own, but he didn't. Tifa was only starting to regain hope. If she saw him crumble now, it would destroy her, and there would be no returning to the light for either of them.

"Cloud!" Tifa called into his ear.

He looked at her again, her eyes were warm pools of concern, "I'm okay, Tifa." he reassured her.

Her gaze returned to the troubled, uncertain look that it always was of late, and she let her head fall to rest under his chin. She gently pulled her hand from his and pressed it over his heart. Cloud reached up and lay his hand over hers.

_I'm hurting her...I can see it. She knows something's wrong, and I keep lying to her....Lying to her. The only one who's ever really seen me for who I am, the only one who stayed by my side through it all. Forgive me, Tif. Please. I just don't want to lose you to the darkness I fell in. I'd never forgive myself if I left you in that hell thinking everyone and everything you ever knew would one day be gone. _

Cloud was pulled from his dark thoughts by a gentle kiss on his cheek. Tifa was looking at him with a barely concealed sadness. Cloud reached out with his other hand and tenderly stroked her face, "Tifa..."

"I'll always be with you, Cloud. I promise."

He smiled sadly at her, "I know, Tif..." He leaned forward, gently brusing his lips against hers as he pulled her closer, holding her against his chest. *

The silence stretched on comfortably for many minutes before Tifa stirred again, "Cloud...let's go back...I think we all just overreacted that night, and...they're the only family I have. We all need each other. And we really do have to stop Shinra. I'm sure you'll be okay until then....right?"

He glanced down at her, his eyes seeming to stare through her at some distant point on the horizon, "I have to be." he answered simply.

Tifa's eyes widened as his words sunk in, "You mean-?"

A ghost of his cocky grin crossed his face, "We goin' back."

"Protector, I have had many strange dreams of late. Dark dreams with ill tidings. An enormous dark being rose from the very earth and destroyed entire cities. All was despair and pain...." Alex knelt in front of Nanaki, his head bowed in a show of respect for the last Protector of Cosmo Canyon, "I fear what these dreams could mean. The shape in my dream had the presence of a Weapon, and yet it was tainted somehow, wrong in the most fundamental way. It seemed as if it cared nothing for the defense of the Planet, but lived only to eradicate life. Surely the Planet...would not allow such a Weapon to exist?"

Nanaki climbed to his feet, his deeply intelligent eyes looking down at Alex's young form, "I know no more than you, but I also fear what this could bode. If you would, gather the other Elders and begin a search of the records for mentions of this Weapon, or for destruction on this scale. We may well be facing an enemy far worse than the remnants of Shinra."

Yuffie's flushed face suddenly appeared in the door from behind the heavy curtain that covered it. Her eyes glinted with excitement and barely contained happiness, "Red! Sorry to break your little meeting, but Spike and Tif are back! I spotted them coming back from Nibelhiem. They'll be here any minute!"

"Very well, Yuffie. I'll be there in just a moment." Nanaki couldn't help but chuckle as the young ninja disappeared as quicky as she had come, presumably to spread word to the others. 

"I will do as you suggest at once, Protector." Alex said, drawing Nanaki's thoughts back to the mysterious Shadow Weapon. The young man bowed a final time, then left the room immediately.

"Perhaps Shinra's activity activated a lost Weapon...I should discuss this with the others, it may be that we will have to face this beast soon as well." 

As he slipped out into the crimson light of the setting sun, he could see Cloud and Tifa just arriving, Cloud tying Renon and Cerasi to a post near the gates. Yuffie was already there to greet them, hopping about energetically in her usual manner. He began the long descent down the cliffs to the lowest levels of the village as Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie began to climb up. 

"Nanaki!" Tifa cried, waving at him as she spotted him coming toward them. There was an unmistakable sense of relief in her eyes, the razor edged anger that had filled them only days before had disappeared without a trace. He nodded to indicate he had heard her, and waited patiently as they made their way to him.

"Cloud, Tifa. I see you decided to return." he said quietly, staring at them both in turn.

Tifa smiled faintly, "Yeah. We need to apologize to Barret...things...are just so...I think we all just overreacted. Shinra is the enemy here, and if we start fighting ourselves now, then we'll never win. And I won't let the Planet fall to them again. Everyone that died before...it would all be in vain if we let that happen. Besides...you guys...we're a family. Maybe we're a strange one, but we're a family nonetheless."

"What of Cloud's poisoning?" Nanaki asked, his head tilted slightly, making him look almost human for a moment.

"I can deal with it. The cure can wait until this is over. There's time, and we have to use it." Cloud replied, his sapphire eyes hard with determination.

Nanaki nodded slowly, "Yes...there is another matter that one of the Elders has just brought to my attention. I believe we should call a meeting. This could be worse than Shinra..."

Cid leaned back, crossing his arms over his muscular chest, "A what now? What d'ya mean some kinda Shadow Weapon?"

Nanaki shook his head, "I know nothing more than what Alex could reveal. He said it was a great Weapon, dark and somehow seemed to be different from the other Weapons. It wanted nothing more than to slaughter all mankind."

"And the difference is where? Sounds just like the other ones to me." Yuffie scoffed, "Ultima, Emerald, Ruby, Diamond, they all ran around blowing up things, killing people, ruining villages. It was Ultima's arrival that upset the Lifestream at Mideel, right? Nearly killed Spike and Tifa...Answer seems simple to me. We knock it's block off like we did the rest."

"No...this one...it more powerful than that. It is corrupted. The other Weapons fought to save the Planet. At the time the Planet was beginning to see mankind as a threat. But it doesn't any longer...or else we would not have been spared when Lifestream rose to destroy Meteor. This Weapon not only awakened late, it clearly doesn't follow the Planet's call. It seeks destruction for destruction's sake. And while this Weapon hasn't awakened yet, it is stirring. I have felt it in the Planet. A dark awareness watching, waiting..."

"You think maybe Shinra woke it up?" Cloud interjected from his spot against the wall. Exhaustion was beginning to show on his face, the inexorible drain of Jenova's poison continuing with no cure yet in sight.

Nanaki nodded, and began pacing as he spoke, "I believe they played the largest role, yes. And this Weapon may well attack while we are at Neo-Midgar. So the question now is, do we continue with our plan to raid the island?"

Barret shifted, clearly uneasy as memories of their last meeting flashed in his mind. After a long moment of silence, he finally spoke, "I don't see why not. It may be months before that Weapon wakes up. Or maybe it never does. We can't wait on that, Shinra has to be stopped now before they regain full strength."

Cid looked over his shoulder at where Cloud stood, "Think you can hold out, kid?"

Cloud nodded, flashing his trademark cocky grin, "'Course. I'll be fine. It's not that bad yet. And waiting here doesn't seem to be doing any good anyway. Barret's right. We wait, and Shinra only gets stronger. We have to end this here, now, and if the Weapon awakens, we can handle it then."

"Very well." Nanaki said, "I have set the Elders to researching the Weapons for the time being, and the village is in no danger that I can foresee, so I will accompany you to Neo-Midgar."

Barret climbed to his feet, meeting the gazes of each member in turn, "Okay, then we're leaving tomorrow. Anyone who wants out, say so now. I know we've all got our reasons, and this could well be a suicide mission for some of us." He let his gaze fall on Cloud and Tifa for a prolonged moment, until Tifa lifted her chin in resolution.

"Cloud and I already decided....this fight is more than us...we're in." 

"Aw...come on, Barret. We've all been through so much already, you know we're all in. Do you even have to ask anymore? Geez...let's just go find something to eat already. I'm starving...all you fogies ever do is talk...I'm outta here." Yuffie rolled her eyes as she climbed to her feet and scampered out the door in search of food.

A collective chuckle rose from the group as they watched her go.

"She's right..there's nothing to talk about. No way any of us are gonna bail now, so why ask? I'm gonna run a check on the Highwind before we leave. Let's all just...relax as much as we can before we go, eh?" Cid flashed them all a wry grin, then slipped outside.

Cloud laughed and slid an arm around Tifa's waist, "That food Yuffie mentioned sounded good...how about we go find it?"

Tifa returned his smile, and rested her head on his shoulder, "Sounds great."


	5. Stars at Twilight Hour

Chapter 5

Stars at Twilight Hour

_In blinded mind you are singing_

_A glorious hallelujah_

_The distant flutter of angels_

_They're all too far, too far to reach for you..._

The World- .hackSIGN

A/N: I swear, there is not a hint of Tifa/Seph in this…swear. It just..might seem that way. Though, I kinda do like the idea of the couple, I've read some that are good, but you have to be a awesome author to pull that pairing off convincingly, which, sadly, I am not.  And yeah, I gave the Highwind a landing ramp…I couldn't stand that rope bit. I swear there had to be a ramp somewhere. Who builds a ship/plane bit without a ramp?

"Hey, Spike! Cid said don't forget to grab that bag of healing stuff on your way out!" Yuffie screeched from her perch on the Highwind's railing, her legs dangling freely over the edge.

Cloud shook his head, "Aren't you a little too chipper? This isn't exactly a vacation, Yuff."

She scowled down at him, "Oh, bite me. You're all so gloomy, and I can't stand it. Nothing's gonna get me down, not even those loser Shinra punks. Now grab that damn bag and hurry up. We gotta get moving!"

Cloud couldn't help but laugh at her tone, "Yes ma'am." he shot back, giving her his best Soldier salute. He bent over to pick up the bag, vaguely realizing that the bag seemed slightly more heavy that it usually would have. In the rush of preparing for the fight, he'd almost forgotten about Jenova's poison, but the growing weakness in his body left little room for forgetfulness. He paid it little attention, though, as there was nothing to be done for it yet, and he didn't want to worry the others. Setting his lips in a thin line, he trudged up the ramp and dumped the bag in the control room with the other supplies they had gathered. Weapons, healing items, communications equipment were all stacked haphazardly, awaiting organization.

_This is it. We're finally going to end Shinra's madness. But what about that Weapon Red mentioned...?_

"Spike!" Yuffie's agitated voice was muffled by the hull of the ship, "Can you give me a hand with this!?"

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Cloud grinned to himself and headed back down the ramp.

Tifa gently stroked the neck of her chocobo, smoothing the deep golden feathers, "We'll be back, girl, promise. You and Renon be good for Alex, okay?"

The two golden chocobos replied with an affirmative sounding "kweh!".

Tifa smiled, "Good. I can always count on you guys. When we get back, how does a race at the Gold Saucer sound?"

Both enormous birds chirped again, jumping into the air, and drawing a long laugh from Tifa.

"It is good to see you laugh, Tifa." A quiet, deep voice commented from behind her.

Tifa whirled around, her eyes wide in pure shock, unsure if her ears were deceiving her. A tall, built man stepped from the shadows, his long white hair stirring behind him in the light breeze. His turquoise eyes narrowed as the silence stretched on.

"Sephiroth?" she finally managed to ask. During her time under Jenova's control, she had finally realized that Sephiroth had been nothing more than an extension of Jenova, the destruction wrought in his path nothing more than Jenova acting through him, moving him like a puppeteer. And somehow, Tifa had finally been able to forgive him. She, too, had been used by Jenova, and had very nearly killed Cloud with her own hands. Perhaps that was what had moved her heart to forgive the man she once swore to kill, though she suspected she'd never fully understand why she did it. Perhaps it was just her way of finally letting go of the past. Either way, they had become tentative friends during their shared mental captivity, but him seeking her out still shocked her.

His eyes closed for a moment as he shook his head, "Forgive me. I should not have come."

Tifa tilted her head, "Why _are _you here?"

He lifted his face to the sky for a moment, his brow wrinkled in thought, "I can hear the Planet. The...circumstances of my birth assure that. There is something malignant stirring within. Something that feeds off the greed of man, and yet seeks to destroy man. It sleeps now beneath an island, where I believe Rufus Shinra has been constructing Neo-Midgar."

Tifa nodded, "Yeah, Red mentioned something like that. Do you think it's wanting to destroy Neo-Midgar?"

A slightly amused look came to his eyes, "Do you think it coincidence that it slumbers there?"

Tifa merely narrowed her eyes, realization dawning on her at last, "It will attack…when we get there, won't it?"

Sephiroth shifted his stance slightly, looking to the sky, "More than likely. I came to offer my assistance, though..I doubt the others would accept me. I, too, have a score to settle with Shinra."

"Your…genetic manipulation?"

He nodded, "Yes, that and…many other things. I'm going to offer my services now…do you want to come?"

"Sure. I'll probably need to do some convincing for you, they…they can't understand…they've not been where we've been. I…I wanted to hate you for so long, you know? But as the days passed with me under Jenova's control, I saw…I realized what she could make you do, and…I saw…I felt…your despair. I saw your past, and I remembered what I saw of you when you first visited Nibelheim. I knew then that you were a person just like the rest of us, you had just been used in the worse way imaginable. How can I blame you for that? I'd…I'd be a hypocrite."

He made a gesture that looked for all the world like a slight bow, "And I value that forgiveness more than you can ever know. Come, let us go."

Tifa sprinted ahead of him, making her way to the massive bulk of Cid's prized airship, a sense of apprehension settling over her. There was no way the others would ever be so forgiving. At times, she surprised herself knowing that she had forgiven him herself, but she also knew that the threats they were about to face could turn out to be bigger than all of them, and Sephiroth's skills would be a huge weight in their favor. She could hear the bustle around the ship as she drew closer, the laughter and friendly jibes of the group that prepared for their final assault on what they prayed was the Planet's last threat. However, someone must have spotted them approaching, because a deathly silence suddenly descended. Drawing in a deep breath to steel herself against the verbal assault she knew was coming, Tifa took the final steps into the Highwind's shadow and waited for the others to emerge. She could see Sephiroth's long shadow fall in just beside hers as he arrived a second behind her. The thump of multiple footfalls on metal reached her ears just as the others appeared, each of their faces taut with emotion, their eyes burning with hatred and a pure lust for revenge.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Cid growled, his eyes narrowed at Tifa as if she were in on some conspiracy against him.

Sephiroth said nothing, almost as if he sense that Tifa wanted to speak to them first. She pondered briefly if that idea weren't too far a field, as he had always seemed to have some sort of pseudo-psychic abilities.

"He's here because he wants to help us take out Shinra and that Weapon." Tifa replied flatly.

Cid merely gave her a look that said, 'Yeah, right.'

Cloud stood leaning against one of the landing struts, his arms crossed as he looked between Tifa and Sephiroth, his eyes unreadable, "How does he know about the Weapon? Or our strike against Shinra for that matter?"

Sephiroth moved to Tifa's side, answering Cloud without the faintest ghost of malice, "The strike is apparent. I've actually been watching you all for days, contemplating if I should offer to help, or set out alone. As for the Weapon, I can sense it stirring within. As I told Tifa, it slumbers beneath Neo-Midgar, waiting now to strike at the most opportune moment and devour it. I am almost certain it will awaken when you attack, as it will sense the lapse in defenses it has been waiting for."

It was Yuffie's turn to protest, and she actually moved to stand in front of Sephiroth, her not-yet-fully-grown teenage form looking almost comical as she stood in defiance against a man who stood over a foot taller than she.

"Why should we trust you? Just because Tifa says so? I don't know why she even forgave you in the first place. Sure, you may not act like a bad guy anymore, but that doesn't mean much of anything. Besides, we're strong enough without you."

Tifa's brown eyes narrowed in agitation, and she fixed them each with her icy glare, "Guys, come on! Listen to me…Sephiroth…he's not who we fought. He's not the monster that you all believe him to be." She turned her gaze to Cloud's and held it as she continued, "He didn't kill Aeris..he didn't burn down Nibelheim…and he didn't kill me. Jenova did. None of you understand, because you've never been there. You've not felt what we felt, been through what we have. Even you, Cloud. Jenova's control over you never lasted more than minutes. Sephiroth has been prisoner for years, and I was prisoner for nearly a month. Her control is absolute. She can make you do whatever she wills, and it will seem to anyone else as if you alone are acting. You may even swear there is no one pulling your strings…"

Cloud's eyes widened a bit as he remembered the day Tifa had attacked him in the Nibelheim mountains, swearing she was doing it of her own volition.

"…Even when it's obvious there is. Don't you remember, Cloud? In Nibelheim seven years ago? Sephiroth was normal then. He was just like us…a young man with hopes and dreams. But when he saw the tanks…he snapped. You know it…Zack saw it, and he told you. And when he snapped, Jenova took him. She needed a strong vessel to carry out her will on this Planet, and Sephiroth was the ultimate vessel. She took her chance when his mind had no hope of resisting, and she put strings on him he could never break…at least, not until we destroyed her. It was the same with me, Cloud…if you hadn't defeated her, I would be _just like him._ I would burn, kill, and I would laugh as I did it. I would be the demon. Or so it would appear. Because that is how Jenova works. You can blame him if you want, you can never forgive him, but if you do, realize the hypocrites you all are. And realize that if you hold him to all he has done, you have to hold me to my actions as well. I almost killed Cloud, and he _did_ kill me under Jenova's control."

The group was suddenly silent, each of them avoiding Tifa's intense gaze as she turned her eyes on them. They knew she was right, they couldn't forgive them and still hold Sephiroth to what he had done, no matter how heinous.

"I know it's hard, guys. The hatred for him..and Shinra, it's what kept us going. Pushing us beyond the point where we otherwise would have broken. But it's time to let go of that. Shinra is the only enemy now, and we have to end this. The Planet can't take any more of it. Aeris isn't here to help us now. Her prayers can't save us. We have to do this on our own and let her find peace. She would want that. Aeris..she always forgave everyone, she tried to see the best in all. We have to be like her. It has to start somewhere…"

Red was the first to step forward, nodding his head slowly, "Tifa is right. A hatred based on nothing is worse than a hatred based on a reality. We can't hold him responsible. Not…not with what we know of Jenova's power."

A reluctant murmur of agreement rippled through the group, and Tifa noted the near imperceptible release of tension from Sephiroth's face.  He turned to her, bowing to her slightly again before glancing at the few bags of supplies still left outside the Highwind.

"We welcome your help, Sephiroth…" Cloud said, drawing shocked glances from the rest of the group. No one had expected him to forgive Sephiroth, though Tifa couldn't help but let her shoulders slump in a sigh of relief.

"Well then, Mr. All-Powerful, how about helping load this thing up?" Yuffie challenged, still standing only inches from the towering form of the Ex-General.

A rare smile formed at the corners of Sephiroth's lips, "Very well." He shouldered the heaviest of the bags, following the young ninja into the airship as she directed him to the cargo hold.

As the rest of the group scattered to finish last-minute preparations, Tifa made her way to Cloud's side. He hadn't moved from his spot against the landing strut, his eyes now distant as he stared off at nothing in particular.

"Cloud…?"

He shifted his piercing sapphire gaze to her, "Yeah?"

She stared back at him, trying to read his emotions, but failing for once, "Are you okay with this?"

Pushing himself off of the landing strut, he turned his eyes heavenward, "Yeah. I mean..you're right, you know. About being hypocrites. I do remember how I looked up to him as a kid, how normal he was in Nibelheim before the reactor. I guess we all just got so lost in revenge and hatred, maybe it's because that's all we had to hold on to, but…that's in the past. I can't blame him for something that damned alien did, not…not when I'm just as guilty of actions that are just as evil." He let the last words hang in the air, Tifa realizing that Cloud still held himself at least somewhat responsible for her death. She knew nothing she would say could ever truly erase that, just as nothing he could say would take away her own stings of guilt from the attack in the mountains. Instead, she simply lay her hand on his shoulder, giving him her trademark reassuring smile, the smile that most of the group looked to when they felt lost. Though Tifa was aware of how much the others looked to her for optimism, she had never once felt the burden of responsibility. It was just her nature to look to the happier side, and support her friends, as they were the only family she had left.

Turning from Cloud, she started toward the airship again, only to feel his hand  wrap around hers and pull her gently back toward him.

"Tifa…"

She tilted her head slightly, "..yeah?"

He leaned down, pressing his lips softly to her own for the briefest of seconds. "Promise me you'll be careful out there," he whispered as he pulled back, his eyes staring intently into her own.

Tifa nodded slowly, squeezing his hand for reassurance, "Promise. You'll be there, and so will the others. Everything will be fine. This time, we will finish it, and maybe…we can finally find peace."

"Tifa! Cloud! Come on! We're ready to go." Yuffie called from where she sat perched on the railing of the upper deck, one arm waving wildly at them.

Tifa pulled away from Cloud, giggling as she waved back to the hyper teenager, "Alright! We're coming!" She ran up the landing ramp, Cloud close at her side. In minutes the Highwind took to the air, cutting its way through the atmosphere as the group bore down on the final stronghold of Shinra, and the cradle of the rouge Weapon.


	6. Wrath

Chapter Six

Wrath

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

                     -Evanescence, "My Last Breath"

A/N: Here we are. 2 years later and I finally got the ending of this done. Suffice to say, until I get my other fics done, I probably won't be back writing any Final Fantasy VII ones. Especially since Advent Children is due out in only a few months. Sequels seem...superfluous now. Regardless, here is the ending you all waited so long for. Thanks to those who stuck with me for so long, you have no idea how much that means to me as a writer. I feel horrid for making you all wait so long, and …I don't know how you put up with it, but I really appreciate it, and if I could give you all a present or something, I would, just because you all deserve it! This is going to be a very long chapter, because I really want to end it here, so to fit it all, it will take alot of pages, but please bear with me.

         Neo-Midgar glittered beneath them like a benign city, just another diamond of civilization amongst the wilderness. But anyone who looked closely could tell otherwise. Mako reactors raised their towering forms to the heavens, giant plants that siphoned off the very life of the Planet, and if allowed to continue, the life of every being on it. And underneath slumbered a being hell-bent on destroying that world, should the mortals fail in the task themselves.

         In the midst of this panorama of doom floated a single hope, though not many knew them as such. The tiny form of the Highwind hovered over the installation, those inside preparing for the long battle that lay ahead. Weapons were sharpened, bags of potions and remedies prepared, and materia configurations switched as each attempted to predict what would await them below.

         Only one of the inhabitants of the airship seemed completely collected, standing near the viewport as he stared at the buildings below, hatred smoldering in his turquoise gaze. Beneath him lay the people responsible for his imprisonment, those who had shaped him from birth to be what they wanted him to be. They would receive none of his mercy. Those who fought at his side barely trusted him, though he counted that as better than nothing, and far more than he believed he deserved.

         "Okay…is everyone ready? I'm taking her down. As soon as we land, we'll be swamped with ever Soldier in the installation, so…be prepared." Cid called over his shoulder, flipping the switches that started the Highwind's landing procedures. The group gathered in the center of the bridge, gazing silently at each other, at the friends who had become their family. Barret shifted uneasily, as if wanting to say something, and they all looked to him expectantly.

         "You guys all know…we're like a family. Nothing will ever change that now. This is the final fight, Fate willing. So you all better make it back alive, or I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

         Loud laughter echoed in the bridge, each of them laughing at the outward joke, but realizing the harsh reality that one or more of them could easily end their lives there in a second. Tifa sought out Cloud's gaze, gauging the effect on Jenova's poison on him, hoping that today would not be a day when one of the periodical attacks of intense pain beset him. An attack of that nature would be fatal not only to him, but probably to her as well, as she would never leave him behind, and would probably be killed attempting to defend him. What she glimpsed in his face troubled her, he appeared tired, his eyes slightly hazy with the exhaustion from his constant battle against the poison. But underneath that she could see the cold determination burning within him, and immediately knew he'd be okay. She wasn't sure if it was the voice of some outside force reassuring her, or just her own sense of him, but she knew he'd be fine. He noticed her looking in his direction and flashed her his trademark cocky grin before turning to talk to Vincent about something.

         "Damn you and that smile, Cloud Strife. You know how to get to me every time…" she muttered to herself.

         There was a slight jolt as the Highwind settled onto the soil once again, the familiar grinding of the landing ramp as it was extended. Another hush fell over the group, then as if on cue, they all ran for ramp, weapons held at the ready, expecting an ambush even before they set foot on Shinra soil. Instead they were greeted with a dead silence, the atmosphere itself seemed oppressive, the air heavy, absorbing all sound into it.

         "I don't like this…" Cid muttered.

         Sephiroth stepped to the front of the group, his eyes turned to the sky first, then down to the ground beneath his feet, "It has awakened. I believe our plans for Shinra may be very short-lived indeed."

         Barret shot him a cold glare, "What the fuck you mean, 'It's awakened'?"

         "The Weapon, Barret. It is awake. I advise we escape now, lest we be caught in the blast." Red advised. His fur was bristling like a cat's when it felt threatened.

         Vincent shook his head, a lock of his ebony hair falling into his crimson eyes, "No. Even if we flee, once this beast is done with Shinra, it will turn its wrath on the rest of the Planet. If we are to stop it at all, it must be here, before it has a chance to do anymore damage."

         Further conversation was cut off by a deep rumbling from the very earth itself, a rumbling that sounded part earthquake, part the cry of an angry beast. The ground began to shake violently, waves becoming apparent on the once solid land as the tectonic throes tore through the earth. Tifa stumbled as the waves reached the group; Cloud immediately ran to her side and caught her, pulling her against him as he braced himself against the hull of the Highwind. The others quickly followed suit, managing to stay more or less on their feet as the waves passed and subsided. The deathly silence returned, and for a moment they hoped the earthquake had been only the stirring of the beast in its sleep. A loud crashing sound quelled that hope, and a dark shape could be seen rising from the earth only yards to the south of the Neo-Midgar installation. Almost as soon as it appeared, the once silent Neo-Midgar came to life, lasers and missiles firing at staccato pace toward the Weapon, mirroring Junon's mad scramble to stop a marauding Weapon in the not too distant past. Soldiers poured from the barracks, machine guns blazing as they added their small fire to that of the automated defenses. In the chaos, Avalanche was ignored, and stood watching the battle with an almost morbid curiosity.

         "They'll never stop that thing. It's bigger than any of the others. And it's…off somehow. Something's wrong with it." Yuffie said, her voice filling with both awe and dread.

         Sephiroth stared into the distance, watching the fight with an unreadable expression as he spoke, "It is evil, twisted. Somehow it has developed a taste for destruction, and fights not at the Planet's will, but its own. It must be stopped. We should go assist…"

         Yuffie scoffed, "Help Shinra? I don't think so. If that thing's gonna finish them for us, let it. Lot of good we'd do against it anyway, _look_ at that thing."

         A shadowy nimbus began to gather around the Weapon, seeming to filter from the air itself, and focus on the creature's chest. A low humming noise began to resound through the air, and only seconds later Tifa realized what was going on.

         "It's preparing a blast! We have to take off or we'll be incinerated. Everyone back on the Highwind, _now_! Cid, we have to go!"

         To her surprise, no one argued with her, but instead immediately jumped to action and ran back into the safety of the airship, where Cid began furiously flipping switches to get the Highwind airborne again.

         "Dammit, Cid, hurry the hell up…it's about to fire…!" Barret yelled, his voice terse.

         "Shut the fuck up, would you!? I'm going as fast as I can!" After what seemed like an eternity to those on board, the airship lifted from the ground, and Cid quickly pushed the thrusters to full speed, the airship lurching forward and out over the ocean once again. In the distance the Weapon could still be seen, the last of the nimbus focusing over the creature's chest. The group gathered at the viewport, staring out at creature as time itself seemed to slow to a standstill. Then, in an impressive burst of energy, the Weapon fired on Neo-Midgar, setting of a massive explosion that sent terrific shockwaves outward toward the Highwind. Cid muttered a curse under his breath as he held the controls in a death-grip, bracing himself against the console in preparation to hold his ship steady against the waves.

         "Everyone grab on to something and for the love of Holy don't let go of it!" Barret screamed to them.

         Everyone scattered, grabbing onto whatever bars or consoles they could find in the bridge and clinging to them like castaways in a stormy sea. Cloud ran for the railing that separated the upper and lower parts of the bridge, wrapping his arm through the bars and around, then he grabbed Tifa and held her as tight as he could against himself. Within seconds the shockwave hit, claxons blaring as the airship went into a sickening spin, Cid cursed loudly as he fought to keep it from diving nose-first into the ocean. As the worst of the shockwave passed, Cid finally managed to wrestle the ship into a stable position, the remaining weaker waves of the explosion doing little to upset the ship. Satisfied that they were safe for the moment, Cid turned to check the status of the others.

         "Everybody alright?"

         Muttered assurances filtered to him from all over the bridge, the group slowly starting to climb to their feet.

         "Gods…I think I'm gonna be sick…" Yuffie moaned, standing doubled over in a corner. She had never quite gotten used to air travel, and the mad spin of the ship had only worsened her condition.

         Cid struggled to suppress his amusement with a growl of anger, "Well go be sick off the side. Get your ass up to the deck. I'm not having you making anymore messes in my ship, kid."

         Yuffie shot him a wilting glare before running out of the bridge, a hand clamped to her mouth. A ripple of tired laughter followed her as the rest of the group found their bearings and regrouped in the center, except Sephiroth, who seemed uncomfortable in the group, and had instead ironically taken up Cloud's old position of staring out the viewport.

         "So Shinra's gone at last. Turks and all, no way they wormed their way out this time. Hell, they didn't have time…if they even saw it coming."

         Reeve nodded, speaking for the first time since the group had left Cosmo Canyon.  "Indeed, Barret. It does appear that way. All that remains now is the Weapon itself. Should we defeat it…"

         Cloud glanced to Tifa, recalling her words earlier, "Then we'll find peace." Tifa smiled at him as he echoed what she'd told him before they'd left.

         Sephiroth spoke up suddenly, drawing the attention of the group to him, "If we are to defeat it, I suggest we do it soon. It will be drained from that attack and will not be able to fire another for the better part of the day at least. It will move on soon if we do not distract it."

         "He is right." Red agreed, "Alex's vision left no mistake about this creature's intentions. Let us land now and finish it."

         "Finish what?" Yuffie's voice called as she ran back into the bridge, looking much improved over earlier.

         "Onyx Weapon." Sephiroth answered, then stopped, his eyes narrowed as if he were listening intently to faint voices. The group watched him warily, an oppressive hush settling over them. Their fears-of him at least-proved unfounded when he spoke again, "It knows we are here. It can sense us. I believe…it is challenging us to fight it."

         "Then we fight it." Barret answered simply, "You said we have to do it now anyway, so let's get it over with."

         Heaving a sigh, Cid turned back to the controls of his ship, flying directly toward the towering dark form of the Weapon. As they approached it turned to them as if watching them, but it made no move to attack, allowing them to land a safe distance from it. There was no further need for words, the group made their way silently to the ramp once again, and finally stepped onto the now-scorched land that made up the island of Neo-Midgar.

         "It is weakened, remember that. In this state, it is not much more than Emerald Weapon. If we concentrate our efforts, we should be able to take it down with minimal trouble." Sephiroth said, his voice taking on the tone of the General he had once been, commanding and reassuring at the same time.

         "Then let's take it down!" Yuffie cried, running ahead of the group toward the creature, her Conformer already lifted into throwing position. The group followed hard after her, while Tifa managed to call down a Wall spell on the run. As they reached striking distance, the Weapon fired an intense beam at them, but a well-timed warning by Yuffie allowed them all to jump clear before it connected.

         "Take out those laser-things on the shoulders first!" Cid called, lifting Highwind to his shoulder, "Vincent, Yuffie, can you two handle that?"

         "'Course we can! Let's go, Vincey!" Yuffie cried, hurling Conformer with all the strength in her lithe form at the right shoulder of the Weapon, and screaming in victory as the Weapon let out a deep roar of pain. It reached up with a massive hand and yanked the over-sized throwing star from its shoulder and hurled it back at its owner, who jumped lightly over it as it dug deep into the charred earth. Vincent scored a similar victory, his deadly aim with Death Penalty quickly snuffing out the second laser. However, now the Weapon was in pain, its arms swung wildly toward the group as it attempted to bat them away. As the remainder of the group closed in, it fired a second beam, this time from its mouth.

         "Attack, now!" Sephiroth called, pushing the offensive as the beam faded away. He leapt into the air as he reached the Weapon's feet, landing lightly on the creature's arm. It immediately began trying to shake him off, but Sephiroth was no longer there. He now stood perched on the beast's shoulders, Masamune held like a glittering finger of Death over his head. With an almost feral grin he drove the entire length of the blade into the Weapon's neck. An ear-splitting roar of pain echoed across the scorched plains, causing the group to pause and cover their ears in agony. Wincing at the volume of the cry, Sephiroth withdrew Masamune and leapt to the ground below, falling in with the group as they regained their senses. His attack had achieved the desired effect, however. The Weapon was now substantially weakened, the pain of the wound distracting its full attention from the battle.

         Seeing their opening, the group rushed in, Tifa pounding at the beast's legs with her most powerful limit breaks, while Barret stood back, firing at the chest like a human gatling gun. Vincent and Yuffie worked in concert to take out the blood red crystal on the Weapon's chest, the crystal that had concentrated the blast that had destroyed Neo-Midgar. Cid, Reeve, and Red alternated between assisting Tifa and casting spells on the creature. Suddenly the Weapon stood perfectly still, and the group halted, thinking that it had been defeated. Tifa backed away slowly, not wanting to be caught beneath it as it fell to the earth. Her movement caught the Weapon's eye, however, and it immediately turned to face her full on. She saw Cloud turn and run toward her just as the Weapon turned and lashed out with its tail, sending her flying across the charred battlefield.

         "Tifa!" Cloud screamed, ignoring the Weapon as he ran to her side. She lay in a heap, blood seeping from a deep gash in her scalp. In seconds the group was behind him, forming a living barrier between them and the creature.

         "If she's hurt, you giant bastard, you better believe I'm going to rip your heart out myself!" Yuffie screamed, tears rimming her eyes.

         The others said nothing, their eyes burning with a fury that would have convinced any lesser being to back away if it valued its life.

         "I..I'm okay…" Tifa muttered, struggling to push herself from her rather inglorious spot on the ground. Cloud put an arm around her waist, helping her to her feet.

         "Tif, you sure?" he whispered, his arm still around her as she regained her footing.

         She nodded, then caught sight of Sephiroth as he glanced back at her. There was a hellish anger burning in his eyes, intense enough that she instinctively clutched Cloud's arm in fear. After a second she realized the folly of her action, realized that the anger was directed at the Weapon and not her, though the intensity of it still confused her.

         _You were the first to forgive me, Lockheart. The first to understand. If I am even capable of having friends, then that is what I call you. _

         Her eyes widened as Sephiroth's words echoed in her mind, she was shocked both at the telepathic communication as well as the realization that he had been worried about her. He considered her a close friend and seeing her hurt had frightened him.

         _Thank you…_ She thought, hoping he'd pick up on it. When he nodded imperceptibly, she knew he had.

         "Let us finish this, Cloud." Sephiroth said, turning his gaze to the younger man.

         Cloud nodded, leaving Tifa's side, and lifting Ultima Weapon to his shoulder. Without another word, the two rushed at the Weapon, unleashing an attack that resembled a dual version of Omnislash. They moved in an almost perfect tandem, blades inflicting blow after blow on the beast before it even had time to react. When they finally stepped back, breathing heavily, the Weapon let out a faint growl that sounded for all the world like surprise before it disintegrated into a mist of dark particles. With a sigh of relief, the entire group slumped to the ground in exhaustion, finally able to take a moment to breathe. Cloud made his way back to Tifa's side, driving Ultima into the ground before he sat down heavily beside her. Tifa shot him an amused glance as she leaned against him.

         "Sephiroth…" Tifa said, climbing to her feet and walking over to where he stood.

         The former general turned to her, "Yes?"

         She smiled widely at him, "Thanks."

         He merely nodded again, but she could see in his eyes that he was touched by her words.

         "Yeah, man…what Tif said. I don't know if we could have done this without you." Barret added, "If it's worth anything coming from me, I think I can finally forgive you."

         The group nodded in agreement, all except Cloud, who merely stared at the man who had been his nemesis for so long. A tense silence formed, finally broken when Cloud climbed to his feet and went to stand beside Tifa.

         "The three of us are the only ones who ever knew Jenova's control. I don't blame her for what she did…she doesn't blame me for what I did. And in the end, we can't blame you. This is the end of it all. The end of Shinra, the end of the hatred that we all clung to. If it is to end, we have to let go. Aeris would have wanted this…my mother, Tifa's father, all of them. Thanks."

         Tifa smiled proudly at Cloud, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly, "So…where will you go now, Sephiroth?"

         He took a deep breath, turning his turquoise gaze to the heavens, "I don't know…I may…seek out my mother. I am not sure if she yet lives, if what Shinra told me of her was a lie, but I wish to see her. I never knew her."

         "I know where you may find her." Vincent said, re-holstering Death Penalty as he made his way to his feet, "I could show you if you wish."

         Sephiroth nodded, "I would appreciate that."

         "Well then, enough of all this stuff, let's get back to Cosmo Canyon and par-tay!" Yuffie said, jumping to her feet and rushing off toward the Highwind.

         Cid cocked an eyebrow at the others, "You heard the girl, let's go!"

         Tifa pushed open the door to the upper deck, her eyes scanning for Cloud. She caught sight of him leaning against the railing, his eyes closed. Smiling to herself, she crept up behind him, then at the last minute poked his shoulder and yelled, "Boo!"

         Cloud turned to her, a dubious look on his face, "Tif…aren't you a bit old for that? Besides, I heard you coming. You forget I was in training for Soldier…"

         She frowned at him, but she knew he was only kidding, "Yeah, yeah…fine. What're you doing out here, anyway?"

         He shrugged elaborately, "Nothing. I'm just…really tired, I guess."

         Tifa's eyes narrowed, "Is it…?"

         He nodded, "I think so. I don't know if I'll…"

         "Well, come back inside then, you need to rest." She said, gently pulling on his arm.

         He smiled down at her, "No..I think I'd rather stay out here with you." Taking her hand, he led her back to the wall of the deck and sat down, pulling her down with him. She snuggled close to him, invoking memories of the night before they'd gone to the North Crater long ago. Resting her head on his shoulder, she let her eyes fall closed, drifting off into a pseudo-sleep. Cloud smiled down at her, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close.

         _We'll find peace now, Tif…_

         "Hey, come on, you two, we're back! Tif, Spike, wakey, wakey!" Yuffie called.

         Tifa groaned, forcing her eyes to open. Yuffie stood over them, a huge grin spreading across her face.

         "We're back! It's par-tay time! C'mon!" Yuffie's grin faded suddenly, though, her eyes narrowing as she glanced at Cloud, "Tif, he doesn't…look right…"

         Tifa suddenly sprung into full consciousness, turning to Cloud with a frightened look on her face. Yuffie was right, he did look bad. He was pale, his face seemed sunken and his breathing was irregular. Feeling a sense of dread, Tifa shook him, "Cloud…wake up, we're back."

         There was no response from him, his eyes didn't even move beneath their eyelids.

         "Cloud! Wake up, dammit! Don't you do this to me!" she cried, tears starting to form in her eyes, "Yuffie, go get the others, hurry!"

         "..sure!…I..I'll be right back." The young ninja scampered off at full speed back into the airship.

         "Cloud, come on…wake up…"

         The sound of multiple footfalls reached her ears as the group rushed out onto the deck.

         "What is it, Tifa?"

         She glanced back at them, "He…I think he…he won't wake up."

         Red shook his head, "He is succumbing. We must get him to the Elders. Come, hurry now."

         Red rushed ahead of the group, making his way up the winding stairs to the hut that served as the Elder's meeting place. The Elders village had noted the group's return, and had been waiting at the gates, though Alex was curiously missing. After being informed of Cloud's condition they called for a stretched to be brought, and were now following behind Red, carrying him to the hut. Once inside, they lay him on a large area of cushions near the back, and Tifa immediately went to his side, taking his hand while the others talked in low voices.

         "Where is Alex?" Red demanded, "We must resume the research immediately. Cloud will die soon without that cure."

         "Actually, Nanaki…" one of the Elders began, "Alex should be returning very soon with the cure."

         Tifa looked up at them suddenly, her eyes hopeful, "What do you mean?"

         The Elder smiled at her, "Well, not soon after you left, we found an old tome written by one of the ancient Cetra that detailed the virus that befell their kind when the Calamity…Jenova…came. It sounded eerily similar to Cloud's poisoning, so we read further and discovered that a materia had been created to combat the virus, but soon after its creation, Jenova had discovered it and hidden it somewhere in the North. Alex left with many of the young men to investigate and he called in just yesterday to say they had indeed found the cavern where Jenova had kept the materia. It had been sealed with incantations as well as rock, but with Jenova dead, the spells held very little effect and they were able to clear the entrance easily. Alex should be back very soon. I would expect within a few hours from now."

         Tifa breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you…"

         The Elders bowed to her, "You are welcome. For now, we should just let him rest. I believe he will be fine until Alex returns."

         "Tif, Alex is back…" Yuffie said, nudging her. She had fallen asleep at Cloud's side, and had been there since the Elders had left.

         She sat up slowly, her eyes bleary from sleeping, "Oh? …Where is he!?"

         "Right here, Tifa." A quiet voice replied. He was smiling widely down at her, a small silver materia held out in his hand.

         Tifa jumped to her feet, her eyes wide, "Is that..?"

         "Yes." Alex held it out to her, "Take it…you can do the honors."

         Tentatively she took the materia in her hands, cradling it as if it would break. Kneeling at Cloud's side, she held the crystal in both hands just over his body and closed her eyes, reaching into the depths of her soul to channel the energy of the Planet. She drew on her love for him to push her powers to their limits; the materia was clearly meant for someone more in tune with the Planet to use, but without a Cetra, there was no choice but for her to try. She could feel the power flickering as she reached out to it, but it was elusive, evading her grasp every time. A hint of despair began to filter into her mind, and her attempts to harness the energy became more desperate.

         "I can't…it's not meant for Humans. We aren't strong enough…" she muttered through clenched teeth.

         _Tifa…it's okay. I'm here. I'll help you. Let me add my power to yours._

         _Aeris?_

_         Yes…I'm here. It will be fine, I promise. Reach for me, let our power blend and we can harness the spell._

_         …Okay…_

         Tifa stretched out her senses, reaching for the familiar presence of her friend. She soon found her hovering nearby, and immediately felt Aeris's presence react to her own. The materia began to emanate a faint warmth, a low humming noise filling the hut.

         _Do you feel the energy within you, Tifa?_

_         Yes._

_         Now focus it outward, to Cloud. The spell knows what it must do, all you have to do is transfer the energy. _

_         Okay…_

Taking a deep breath, Tifa gathered the energy that now flowed within her into her hands and gently placed them on his chest. She immediately felt the energy jump from her body into his, and just as she opened her eyes, it began to take effect. The materia grew cold once again, its work complete.

         _He will be fine now. _

_         I know…Thank you, Aeris. I couldn't have done this alone…_

_         You're welcome. Take care of yourself, Tifa. And take care of Cloud. I know you two will be happy. And I am glad. You two were my dearest friends. I will always be watching over you all._

The sense of Aeris's presence faded away, just as color began to return to Cloud's face. His sapphire eyes fluttered open and immediately came to rest on Tifa.

         "You did it…"

         Tifa shook her head, "Not alone. Aeris was here, too. She said…"

         Cloud smiled, "I heard her, too. She's right…we will be happy now…our peace has finally come."

…..El Fin, La Fini, The End, Dra Aht (Al Bhed)

A/N: At last, we come to the end of this fic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! I mean it! You're the best reviewers a writer could have!

CloTi-4ever: You deserve one of the biggest thanks for sticking with this fic though the years it took me to finish. Weren't you the one who emailed me asking if I'd finish? That was the wake-up call I think I needed to realize I better finish this thing! Made me realize that people actually cared about the fic, and I thought, "Well, I can't let my fans down!" So here it is, hope the end was worth the wait.

Tainted-Dreamz: You are such a sweetie! Thanks for the great reviews on all my fics, and I hope if you haven't read this one yet, then you will soon! At least you didn't have to endure the wait the others did. I love your fic, and I hope you finish it soon! You know I'm following it all the way to the end, and I hope to see your reviews again on whatever else I get up to. If you want, feel free to email me anytime! Keep in touch, and keep up your great work!


End file.
